Blindside
by Passer
Summary: "This is a war, Potter. Your war. You will not let me become your blindside." One-shot, H/D


**Author's Note-**No, don't own it. *sigh* Please do leave me your comments, it will make my day. Enjoy.

**O_o_O_o_O**

**Blindside**

"_**Life is sink or swim;**_

_**Love is blinding, no surviving….**_

_**No time for lies and empty fights,**_

_**Am on your side….**_

_**Can we live a life of peace and happiness?"**_

Draco watched him walk, a few paces ahead of him, seemingly in no hurry, as if he all the time in the world. He turned, eyes glowing, and raised an eyebrow. "Today 'Mione?" He said, his voice low, lilting, light- _like he had nothing left to do anymore, like he was living his life the way he wanted to_- though slightly weary. She smiled, her smile strained. "We're coming, Harry." She chided and walked slightly quicker to match the boy's long, lithe strides.

He sighed and followed them.

"I still don't believe this is a very good idea." He said, quietly. They were a group of four, on a trip to Diagon Alley in the middle of the day, when the Minister of Magic had declared emergency, because most of the ministry officials had been corrupted, tortured into submission or killed. The streets were deserted, but for the four of them. It was quite clearly, to him at least, a suicide mission. Weaslette sneered. "Do we look like we care, Malfoy?" Potter shot her an annoyed look. He did not reply, as the back of his neck prickled with awareness. Uneasily he moved closer to Potter and tightened his hand on his wand in his robe pocket.

Potter turned to him. "You think something's off?" He asked, nothing but a calm curiosity in his quiet voice. Draco nodded, his eyes weary. "I did point out that this was the most epically stupid plan _anyone_ could come up with." He drawled. "Well, yes, I do agree with you, Malfoy." Granger said, like she had to, it was imperative for her to have an opinion of everything under the sun. Draco spared her an even look. "But I also think that this is the only possible way we can get to Hufflepuff's cup. Take them by surprise, so to speak."

"Well, fucking hurry along then." Draco snapped, irritated with their dawdling. He gestured forward impatiently with a gloved hand. The moment the words left his mouth, there were two simultaneous apparition cracks behind them. He turned, putting himself deliberately in front of Potter. The robed figure on the right pulled the hood off and smirked. "Why, little lord Malfoy, should you be here?" The woman cooed. Draco's eyes sharpened. He sneered. "I think I am exactly where I should be, _Auntie_." "My, my, you have become such a cheeky brat." She laughed hysterically. "Cissa should whip you into shape." She paused and put a finger under her chin thoughtfully, even as Draco's shoulder's tightened and his eyes turned mercury silver with hate. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spied Weaslette clinging to Potter and reaching out her other hand for Granger.

"Oh wait; she can't do that anymore, can she? Since her darling Lucius _tortured_..." She sidled closer and leaned up to the boy's ear, "…and _killed_ her because she protected you. She died for _you_, brat" She hissed, moving away slowly. "She died because you _refused_ your legacy." His hand tightened on his wand and he bared his teeth. "I will kill you, Bellatrix." He promised, darkly, his eyes flashing. He took a step forward and she took one back, instinctively. "On my mother's grave, I swear, I will kill you myself."

Thus vowing, he spun, caught Potter's outstretched arm and apparated all of them with a crack.

O_o_O_o_O

His eyes were bleak as he stared into the crackling flames.

His left hand cradled his head and his right clutched a half filled bottle of Firewhiskey. The door to the library opened. "Malfoy?" He sighed. "Yes, I am alive, thanks for asking. Potter's safe and so are the Weaslette and Granger." He dead-panned. Remus walked in and dropped into the armchair opposite to the one that Draco sat on and flashed him a worn smile. _The day before had been full- moon_, Draco noted, _Lupin looked like death_. "Actually, I just came to make sure you're okay." Draco flashed him a mirthless smile. "Define okay, Lupin." He said, withdrawn.

Remus sighed.

"Kid, you need to snap out of this phase." Draco snorted. "No, I am serious." He waited till the Malfoy Heir looked up at him. "You have lost more than anyone here and you've seen a lot that most adults would balk at. Yes, I am aware of all that." Draco sat still, listening. "You have mourned long and hard, son. Don't you think your mum would want to see you smile? Being this way is letting Bellatrix win."

"I want her dead, Remus." He said and stood abruptly and put the bottle down on the low table. "And you will kill her, Draco. It's inevitable, it will happen." He stood as well and threw his arms around the boy, who was perhaps an inch or two taller than Remus own six-foot. "Come for dinner now." Draco laughed, tickled at the thought. "They wouldn't want me there." He said, referring to the other order members.

"Nonsense, boy." Remus barked and shoved the boy forward, gently. "Quick now, march." Sighing tiredly, Draco complied.

O_o_O_o_O

Severus Snape was at the table when Draco walked in, followed closely by Remus. The light-hearted chatter stopped immediately and seven pairs of hostile eyes- _all Weasleys_- he noted absently, watched the Malfoy Heir as he walked closer to the table. Ignoring them, he raised an eyebrow in askance at his Godfather. Severus shook his head-_later_- and rose. "I'll be leaving now, Molly." He announced. She nodded her acknowledgement.

He pulled Draco into a rough hug on his way to the floo. "You take care of yourself, boy." He said, gruffly. Draco nodded, "I bid you the same, Godfather." He whispered to the only man in the world who wished to see him well. Severus nodded farewell to the werewolf as well before departing through the floo in a flurry of black robes. "Draco would like his dinner now, Molly." Remus said, leaving no room for arguments, steering him to the chair next to Potter.

Draco stood stock still for a moment, not too sure of his reception. Potter stood, pulled the chair next to him out in frank invitation and sat back down. Surprised, completely missing the sly smile playing about Remus's lips, he sat down, next to the Savior of the Wizarding World. Harry smiled at him, his eyes- _so green, Merlin_- sparkling.

"Hullo, Malfoy."

O_o_O_o_O

"Draco." The shout was the only warning he had before the little girl flung herself at him. Smiling in genuine delight, he lifted the wraith-like little girl effortlessly into his arms. "Hi Sweetheart." He whispered into her ear.

"Daddy had to go back to Gringotts." She confided. "He didn't want mama and me to stay in Shell Cottage alone. So he sent us here." He threw her arms around him and squealed, "That means, I get to stay with you till daddy comes back for mama and me." He grinned. "I _am_ glad." He said, quite truthfully.

Harry watched Fleur's and Bill's daughter in the arms of the Slytherin with something akin to unadulterated pleasure. It was a sight to watch the boy around the little girl. It was like she brought another, entirely different, completely tender side of him. "Harry, my boy." Remus said, in greeting as he sat down next to him. Harry smiled. "Hello Remus." Remus smiled, slyly. "He's something huh, that Draco Malfoy?" Harry looked up at him, surprise shining in his eyes. "What do you mean?" Remus sat back. "Exactly what I said." Harry looked back at the boy, who had his head thrown back, laughing, his eyes crinkled and pearly whites on display as the little girl sat on his lap chattering.

His lips slid into a slow, fond smile. "Yes, He's something, Remus, that Draco Malfoy." Remus smiled, satisfied.

O_o_O_o_O

"_Please…. Draco…" Draco raised his head, his eyes shining. "Do you even know what you're asking for, Hero?" He smirked. Harry shook his head, arching off the bed when Draco ran his tongue over his nipples, playfully. "Fucking tease." He growled. Draco clicked his tongue, his eyes glowing with amusement. "A tease, Harry, is someone who doesn't follow through." He corrected, mockingly, and moving down Harry's body quickly, sinuously; he wrapped his lips around Harry's cock. _

Harry arched off the bed, swallowing a scream and opened his eyes.

"Something wrong, mate?" Ron grunted from his end of the room. Harry started. "No, Ron." He whispered. "Go back to sleep." Ron grunted again and Harry heard his slight snores as he went under again.

He pulled the duvet and the comforter off him in one fluid motion and climbed out of the rickety bed. He climbed down the stairs slowly, trying to will his heart to slow down. His blood rushed through his veins and the sound deafened him a little. He shook his head to clear it.

The fire crackled merrily in the den and the Christmas tree glowed. He spied a head of blonde hair by the couch and reminded himself to breathe again. Draco lay asleep on the couch, wrapped in his mother's robe; the only possession of her's that he had at that point in time. His hair was tousled, like he had spent awhile running his hands through it. His gloved hand clutched at his wand tightly, even in deep sleep. Harry's heart went out to him.

"Hey, Malfoy?" Harry shook him gently. Draco came awake abruptly. He opened his eyes a sliver and his body grew taut with tension. _It's like staring into a mirror, his eyes_, Harry thought, thinking that it was strange thought to have. Draco sat up, disgruntled and shot the kneeling Harry a weary look. "Can I help you, Potter?" He drawled. "Harry." He said, automatically, and rose to his feet. Draco frowned. "My name is Harry. That's generally what my friends call me." Harry said, making his way to the kitchen. Draco followed.

"Am I your friend?" He asked, quietly.

"If you'd like to be, then yes, you are, Draco." Harry replied, looking for coffee mugs. "Hero, I offered you my hand back when we were eleven, remember? You turned me down." Draco said, hoping the bitterness did not reflect in his voice. "It was always your choice." He smiled, mirthlessly.

Harry turned to him- _he called me_ _hero_- his heart thumping. "I wonder, everyday." He whispered, across the distance between them. Draco's eyes sharpened, gleamed. "I wonder every minute of everyday, what my life would have been like if I had accepted your hand." Harry admitted, his voice raw, honest.

"Yes, Harry, I'd like to be your friend." Draco said, after a pregnant pause, holding out his hand. Harry took it without a moment's thought. "But you have to promise, Hero." He said, smiling smugly, teasingly. "That you will not fall in love with me." Harry raised an eyebrow, a slow smile beginning to bloom across his lips. "That you will not let me become your blindside."

Harry shook his head and pulled his hand back. "You're incorrigible, Malfoy." He said, chuckling. Draco grinned. Neither of them missed the fact that Harry had not promised the Malfoy Heir not to fall for him.

Neither of them acknowledged it.

O_o_O_o_O

"Where is everyone?" Draco asked walking into the kitchen, his hair plastered to his forehead, his clothes wet and sticking to him, his broom in his gloved hand. Harry paused and stared. Draco smirked. "Potter. My face is up here." Harry flushed. "It's Harry." He mumbled turning away, drying the cup that he had just rinsed.

"Where is everyone?"

"The Burrow." He said, smiling. "It's just me and you for a couple of days. Everyone will be back after new year though." He said, quickly, flushing. "It's storming outside." Draco mumbled, his eyes glinting. "However are we going to pass the time, stuck inside the house, Harry? Just me and you?" His voice was low, thick with implication. Harry gulped-_fucking tease_…._ A tease, Harry, is someone who doesn't follow through- _"I'm…ah, sure we'll…uh, think of something, Draco."

"How come you didn't go with the Weasley hoard?" He asked, pulling off his wet cloak and hanging it behind the door. His white shirt clung to him in ways that should have been illegal. He unbuttoned the top most two buttons- Harry wondered how Draco would react if he leaned over and licked the water droplets off that pale column of throat- and peeled his shirt away from his body and wrung it out. "Damn, rain's coming down hard." He commented, meandering into the den to start the fire. Harry thought that maybe he had swallowed his tongue. He tried to relearn to breathe. He didn't succeed very well till Draco called again. "Are you going to answer my question?" "Uh, yeah…I don't usually intrude during the main holidays. It's just family then."

Draco raised an eyebrow and accepted the coffee cup Harry handed him. "But you are family." It wasn't a question. "Things have been a little strained since Ginny and I…" He shrugged. Draco scowled and fell leaned closer to the fire, his teeth beginning to chatter. "Hypocrites." He mumbled. Harry smiled. "It's okay, you know. I don't really expect anything they can't give me." "You should." Draco told him, his eyes intense. Harry looked up, puzzled. "All our asses are in a sling here, Potter. And you are under no obligation whatsoever to risk every breath you take to save us all."

Harry opened his mouth to protest. "No, hear me out." Draco held out his ungloved hand. Harry leaned back into the couch, curious. "This war's been hell on all of us, but you are under no obligation to end it. And yet, every second that you are alive, is a second less that Voldemort gets to live. I personally think that is commendable and that you should have whatever you want."

Draco raised his gloved hand to toast the boy with his coffee mug and drank deeply from it.

"Thank you, that was really nice of you, Draco." Harry smiled, touched. "Well." Draco said, gruffly. "I'm going to go up and take a shower. The hottest one I can." Harry stood. "What do you want for dinner?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Anything's good. Can I trust you to not burn down the kitchen?" "Am a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself." Harry protested, offended.

"Could've fooled me with your potion making skills and all." Draco laughingly ducked the pillow Harry chucked at his head and climbed the stairs. Harry grinned. Who would have thought?

O_o_O_o_O

"_No, Father." He said, his heart in his throat. "I do not wish to join." Lucius frowned, in his eyes the glint of a madman. "Your wish is not really the matter at hand, Draco." He drawled, his eyes now chips of ice. "You will join, you will honor the Malfoys." Draco sneered. "You are so far gone, Father that you do not even stop to wonder how serving a madman brings honor to the family." He snapped, losing the iron control on his temper. "Crucio." Lucius hissed in reply, caressingly. _

_Draco's body arched and he clamped down on his lips to keep from crying out as his body convulsed. Lucius smiled, eyeing his son's bleeding lips. "Will you take the mark, my son?" He asked, once again, smiling tenderly at him. Draco shook his head, his eyes frigid. "No." "Crucio." He whispered. His eyes watered as Draco writhed against the bonds keeping him immobile in bed. "Why are you making me do this, my little boy?" He put his hand on Draco's clammy cheek. "I love you." He pleaded, "I am your father, and I know what's best for you." _

_Draco barred his teeth, stained with his blood, at the man who had sired him. "No." He repeated, breathlessly, shaking. _

"_Very well, then." Lucius rose. "Cissa, my dear." He called. Narcissa Malfoy floated into the room, looking painfully beautiful, even with huge purple bruises around her eyes and her right cheek. Her eyes were glazed over. Draco watched her with painful longing, his heart aching for her. She was paying willingly for his disobedience. "Mother." He whispered. "Kill him." Lucius whispered, "Move, my love. Kill that disobedient little bitch." Narcissa turned to her son and raised her wand. "Mother, fight it." Draco yelled, not very hopeful. He would die here, tonight. _

"_Cutis." She whispered. Lucius smiled when Draco whimpered as jagged bleeding cuts appeared over the palm of his right hand. "Mother, fight it." He whispered, his voice hoarse. "Please, Mother. You have to stop." "Cutis." She whispered again, her voice a smooth monotone. A huge gash opened over his bicep, this one neat, wide and bleeding profusely. "Mother." He pleaded, his vision tunneling. "I love you." He murmured. There was silence and he stilled completely, welcoming the peace. _

_A jet of water was aimed straight at him and he opened his eyes, his mind still clouded by the pain of his numerous bleeding cuts. His mother leaned close and kissed his head. "I am sorry, my love. Mother's sorry." Her eyes were wet and remorseful. "I love you." Draco murmured again, reassuringly. "Crucio." Lucius hissed and Narcissa's body convulsed suddenly. "Mother." Draco cried, suddenly alert. _

"_Imperio." Lucius said ominously. Her eyes glazed over. "Hurt yourself where it will hurt most." He barked. She conjured a silver knife obligingly and began slashing at her wrist and her throat. Draco watched in horror, willing someone to come stop the macabre scene. "Please, stop." He pleaded, crying. "Please father, make her stop." His throat chocked and he closed his eyes, dying inside. "Don't kill her." Narcissa's face and her hands were a bleeding, gory mess, unrecognizable._

_Lucius let out a low mirthless chuckle, his eyes alive with madness. "Avada Kedavra." _

He shot awake, crying helplessly, his mother's name on his lips. "Merlin." He whimpered. "Merlin." His throat was chocked and he felt an acute pain somewhere in his heart. She had died for him, to save him. "Merlin, make it stop, please." The door to his room opened. "Draco? I heard you call out…?" Draco vaulted out of bed and flung himself at Harry, burying his head in the boy's neck. He was still crying and whispering his mother's name. Harry took a few steps back, trying to steady himself and tightened his arms automatically around the boy.

"Hush, love. It's going to be okay. I've got you." He walked Draco backwards till they were in his room again and laid him back in his bed. "Don't go." Draco whispered, his eyes wild. "Of course, not. Lay back, am going to stay right here. I am not going anywhere." Harry promised.

Draco pulled his sheet up, invitingly, pleadingly. Harry climbed in without a second thought.

He curled around Harry, his face buried in Harry's neck and breathed deeply. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shaking shoulders and ran his hands through his hair, singing softly. "It's going to be okay. I'll help you over it." He promised, kissing his head gently. Draco's form began o still as his breathing deepened and his arms tightened reflexively around Harry. Harry kissed his closed eyelids softly, not bothering to dissect that action at that point. "I'm always going to fight your demons for you." He promised, quietly.

Wrapping his own arms around the blonde tightly, he drifted off.

O_o_O_o_O

When Harry woke, Draco was gone.

He curled into the warmth next to him and breathed deeply. The scent that assaulted his senses was purely Draco. Sandalwood and pine. He smiled dreamily, still stuck in that limbo between sleep and wakefulness and drifted, content.

"Breakfast, prat?" Draco asked from the doorway, smiling. His eyes were downcast and his smile had an embarrassed tinge to it.

Harry sat up, smiling sleepily and rubbing at his eyes like a little boy. "Yeah, give me a couple of minutes okay?" Draco nodded his agreement and left. Harry flopped back into bed and smiled like Christmas had come early. He gave himself those couple of minutes and then vaulted off the bed, brushing his teeth quickly and making his way to the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" He asked, a mortifying amount of excitement in his voice.

"I make good pancakes." Draco said, unassumingly. "Mother…" He stopped. "I used to make them for Mother." He continued, after making a valiant effort to collect himself. "You obviously need to talk about it, you git." Harry said, holding back his frustration at not being able to help Draco. 'No I don't need to." Draco retorted calmly, flipping the pancakes. "So vaulting on top of me last night, crying and shaking, was not in any way a cry for help?" Harry snapped, knowing all the while that it was a low blow.

Draco turned, his eyes flashing stormy silver-_beautiful_- his cheeks flushed in molten anger. "What do you know, you arse?" He snapped. "You don't know shit, so shut up and fucking back off. I am not some basket case that you need to fix okay?" Harry stood, suddenly cold. "Hang on, that's not what I…." "I said back the hell off, Potter." Draco snarled. He threw the skillet into the sink and stormed out of the kitchen.

When Harry heard the front door slam, filled with the conviction that he had driven the boy away from him, he realized in a sudden movement of clarity that he was quite stupidly in love with stubborn prat. Harry groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

_Of all the epically stupid things to do…._

O_o_O_o_O

Remus threw his head back and laughed.

Harry frowned. "How is it that you find this situation _funny_?" Remus's laughs quieted down to chuckles and he wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes. "So ironic, my boy." He said, laughingly. "You falling in love with young Malfoy is cosmic to classic proportions." "Well, yes." Harry agreed, grudgingly. "But now, I don't know what to do, Remy." Remus grew sober. "That boy has been through so much." He said, contemplatively, sadly. "Did you apologize, Harry?"

"No." Harry stood and paced the length of the little study, agitated. "He up and walked out on me before I could so much as get in a word." "You have no clue where he went?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "You think I'd still be here, Remus, if I had any idea where he was?" Remus smiled a little. "No, of course not. How plebian of me to even consider such a thought, let alone project it."

Harry smiled, fondly. "That's something Draco would have said, Remus." He said, his eyes reminiscing. "My, my, you have it bad, as the kids would say." Harry grinned. "Yes, pretty bad, mate. But it isn't something I'm ashamed of."

Remus smiled proudly.

O_o_O_o_O

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that it doesn't come down to that, of course." Severus said, pulling off his outer robes and walking quickly to light up the fire. Draco followed his Godfather into his study. "No, that is not necessary, Uncle Sev." He said, quietly. "I will not have someone else paying for my disobedience." Severus turned the fixed the boy with an even stare. "Do you regret this choice that you made Draco?" He asked, curiously. Draco shook his head at once, "No." "Then allow me to help you stick with it till the end." The Potions Master said, quietly. "Allow me that honor, Lord Malfoy." He repeated.

Draco looked up at his Godfather, his eyes swimming with indecision and bone-deep weariness.

"Cissa was blood to me, Draco. You're hers and by default that makes you mine to protect when she's not around." Severus said, smiling a little and holding out his arms for the boy. Draco walked into them without a second thought. "I don't know what to do." He whispered, his voice raw. "Hush, boy. We will get over this, like we have the numerous horrors in the past." His Godfather assured, kissing the top of the blonde's head. "You will make it out of this son, because you are brave and you are resourceful and because you have to. Don't let Cissa's sacrifice be in vain, Draco."

Draco pulled back with a steely glint in his eyes and a shark's grin. "I promise, Uncle Sev."

O_o_O_o_O

He flooed into the Grimmauld Place, his eyes flashing, the cup of Hufflepuff in his gloved hand, the ungloved one covered in burns and lacerations, his robes charred and almost destroyed. He stalked up to the table, limping slightly, and put the cup down in front of a beduffled Harry. "Here." He said, nursing his hand, his teeth clenched. "Destroy it." There was a gash above his left eyebrow that was bleeding into his left eye. His right eye was also swollen shut, purple bruises all around it.

Harry stood, ignoring the cup completely and ignoring the Weasleys as well; he stalked closer to Draco and caught his face between his palms. "You're hurt." He said, a slight tremor in his voice. Draco watched with a detached interest as Harry gently heeled the gash on his forehead and the bruises around his eye. "Harry, destroy the cup." Ron hollered at the table, staring at the cup like it would move on its own and bite him. "Malfoy can heal himself, or someone will heal him later." Harry ignored him.

He lifted Draco's ungloved palm and started at it for a moment. Then he raised it to his lips, and looked up into Draco's eyes. There was a glint in them now, subtle, but it was there. Harry kissed the biggest burn mark on his palm softly. He heard the ragged draw of breath above him and smiled against the coarse skin of the blonde's palm as it healed slowly.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny shrieked, horrified. No one else spoke. Again, Harry ignored them. He raised the palm and put it to his cheek. "You…you, Potter, what…." Draco said, hoarsely. Harry grinned. "Harry. And I never promised, you know." He reminded. "I never promised I wouldn't fall for you, so you can't hold me accountable." Draco's lips pulled into a shark-like grin and his dimples flashed. "Cheeky bugger." He chastised and pulled the boy into a kiss.

Initially, it was just a touch, a gentle slide of skin on skin. Draco groaned the sound almost animalistic, like it was dragged forcibly from his throat and Harry gasped into his mouth and stepped closer, wounding his arms around Draco's shoulder and burying his fingers in his hair. Draco's own arms came up, wrapping around Harry's waist and pulling him even closer.

Harry pulled back, nipping at Draco's top lip, sucking at his bottom lip and then kissing the full swell of his lips, once, twice, thrice. "Been thinking about this." He whispered, kissing Draco's mouth again, softly this time, no sense of urgency. "Been dreaming about this for months now." He kissed the corner of the blonde's mouth and then took his lips, almost desperately.

Draco smiled against the brunette's lips.

Someone cleared their throat. Harry pulled back, reluctantly and looked into Remus's smiling eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around him and held him in place. Harry grinned. "Well, about time, I'd say." Remus said, laughingly and walked to the table. "Hey! I've never been obvious." Harry protested, grinning smugly from Draco's arms. Draco raised an eyebrow. "How long, Potter?" "A couple of months, maybe." Harry replied, nonchalantly. Draco smirked.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron was standing, his eyes wide, lips pulled into a disgusted grimace. "You're gay now?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "No. I haven't looked at another boy and thought the things I think when I look at Draco." He paused, thoughtfully. "I haven't thought the same way about a girl either actually." He grinned. Draco smirked at Ron over Harry's head. "I think I sort of might be Draco-sexual." Harry concluded, laughing. Draco chuckled, his breath fanning over the back of Harry's neck. "Draco-sexual, huh? I like the sound of that, actually." He kissed the back of Harry's neck gently.

Harry shivered. "I do too." He leered. Draco nipped the skin at the point where his spine started and Harry arched, slightly, moaning softly. "I really really do." Remus laughed out loud. "Get a room guys." Ginny sat down in the closest chair, her eyes wet. Harry sighed. He wriggled out of Draco's arms and knelt beside her. "I told you before, Ginny. I do not have those kind of feelings for you anymore." She shook her head, blindly.

"I thought, maybe, you didn't really know what you…" She trailed off. He stood. "Know what I wanted?" She did not reply. "From the time I was a baby, people have been trying to live my life for me." He said, his voice as hard as steel. He looked up to include the other Weasleys present. "I won't have that anymore." He said, firmly. "I am nineteen years old, I know what I want, I know how to live my life, and you will let me live it the way I want."

He levitated Hufflepuff's cup off the table. "I will destroy this." He said, looking straight at Ron. Ron averted his eyes. Harry turned without another word and climbed the stairs, not pausing to hear what anyone had to add. Remus nodded. "I was wondering when the lot of you would smother him enough for him to ask you to back off." He stood, and walked to Draco's side, ignoring Molly's spluttering. "You might want to go find him, son."

Draco smiled and retraced the Savior's footsteps without another word.

O_o_O_o_O

"You are pretty hard to find when you don't want to be found."

Draco drawled, sighing quietly as the wind flitted through his hair. "Kind of defeats the whole purpose of hiding out, if I were easy to find now, doesn't it?" Harry retorted, dryly, not turning back. "Are you going to be alright?" Draco walked closer, wondering if his company was welcome. "Yes." Harry said, shortly and started when Draco wrapped his arms around him. "You don't fool me, Hero." He said, softly into Harry's ear. Harry sighed and leaned back into his warmth. "No. I honestly will be fine." He smiled. "I haven't needed anyone's approval to be myself in a long time, Draco."

Draco nipped his ear, impetuously. Harry cried out and bit his lip, smothering a smile.

"You had nefarious motives for coming up here to find me." He accused, indignantly, the slight hoarseness in his voice taking the edge of the accusation. "Slytherin." Draco admitted, guiltlessly with a small smile. Harry turned in his arms. "Well, I have no objection to your motives whatsoever." He confessed, smirking. "Do with me what you will, Draco Malfoy." "I will, Hero." Malfoy promised, darkly, his eyes stormy.

They were hardly in a secluded area, but neither of them could be bothered to care at that point.

The darkness was their shroud and the wards shimmered in place, shielding Grimmauld Place as a whole from view. It seemed unlikely as well that anyone would come looking for either of them at that time of the night. So unless, Voldemort decided to up and attack at that very point, the both of them figured they would be safe for a little while.

"Merlin, Draco." Harry groaned as Draco lay him down gently on the hard ground of the little garden roof and took his mouth with his. Harry's fingers clenched in Draco's hair when his hands slid further down Harry's body and wrapped around him through the fabric casing of his thin sweat pants. Draco whispered under his breath and suddenly the sweats were gone. Harry shivered at the feel of cold air on his hard cock.

"Magic." Draco whispered, smirking against Harry's mouth. Harry nipped at his bottom lip in response. His palm slid gently over Harry's leaking cock, a barely there touch and Harry groaned deep in his throat, the sound going straight to Draco's throbbing erection.

"I want you to fuck me, Draco." Harry said, breath-hitching when Draco's hand curled firmly around his cock. Draco's eyes glinted in response and he pulled away to undress. He pushed at his pajamas urgently, his eyes locked with Harry, who had wrapped his arm around himself and watched, his saliva drying up in his mouth as Harry stroked himself slowly, making small mewling noises in his throat. When Harry gasped out his name, something tightened painfully inside him and he hastened to get rid of his muggle T-shirt. Then he knelt and pulled Harry's off for good measure.

His eyes glinting, he dragged his palm down Harry's chest, pinky finger snagging a pebbled nipple.

"Draco, hurry." Harry rasped, arching, sweat peeling on his forehead. _Merlin_, Draco thought, desperate longing to be inside the boy hitting him like a blow to the gut. Harry read the longing in his eyes and turned over, wordlessly, raising himself on his hands and knees and bracing himself with his elbows on the ground. Draco's mouth went dry.

He leant forward, pressing a trail of butterfly kisses from the top of Harry's spine, slowly down his back, pausing for a moment once he had reached his arse. Harry went completely still at the first swipe of Draco's tongue as he gently traced the curve of Harry's arse-cheek. He nipped at the puckered flesh and Harry yelped, trembling, "Draco." He hissed, drawing out the word, his eyes crossing at the sharp spikes of pleasure.

Draco licked his way inside, pausing to groan his approval when Harry grinded back into him, panting and cursing. When Harry's voice reached a high note, almost breaking on a sob, Draco kissed his way back up his spine. "Hush Hero, we have all the time in the world." He reassured, kissing Harry softly on the mouth letting him taste himself. He replaced his tongue with two of his fingers and scissored them, kissing the back of his neck softly when Harry stiffened. "Do you have something we can use?" He paused to ask. Harry held out his hand shakily in reply, waiting. A pot of some kind of fragrant cream whizzed into his hand and Draco's cock throbbed at the sheer power of Harry's magic. He had not even opened his mouth.

"Am clean, Draco." Harry whispered hoarsely, suddenly. And even if he weren't, it wouldn't be a huge issue, magical medicine being advanced as it was. "I am too." Draco whispered, reassuringly. Neither of them had even thought of protection, that's how far gone the both of them were. Draco dipped his fingers into the pot, the scent of thyme mixing with the smell of their arousal in the cold night. Then he thrust them up into Harry without warning. Harry cried out, leaning into his forearms, as Draco prepared him quickly. He rubbed some of the cream over his cock hastily and pressed slowly into Harry, his groan reverberating around them in the quiet night. Harry thrust back into Draco and he stifled the urge to pound into Harry, to fuck him deep, hard and fast. He grabbed Harry's hips, stopping him, biting his bottom lip to stifle the urge to come undone as the heat of Harry's body surrounded his cock.

Harry began to squirm against him, begging, pleading for Draco to move already and Draco obliged. He started to move, pulling back and thrusting forward in rough, quick motions. Harry pillowed his head on his arms and cried out Draco's name again and again, fewer and fewer syllables escaping each time, his cock aching and leaking against his belly.

Draco's hand snaked below both their bodies and found Harry's leaking cock and wrapped around it, pumping him in time with his hard thrusts. Harry tensed, his arse constricting around Draco and came, bucking into Draco's still stroking hand and calling out Draco's name. Draco felt Harry's release coat his fingers and he felt something tight coil inside him. His thrusts became harder, more bruising, as he crested the edge and rode out his orgasm, hand still on Harry's softening cock.

Draco pulled out of Harry and collapsed by the parapet, pulling the boy onto his lap. Harry chuckled when he had caught his breath. "Wow." Draco laughed. "How eloquent, Potter." Harry turned and nipped the blonde's ear. "You can fuck me into the ground." He growled into his ear, Draco shuddered, "But you still cannot find it in you to call me by my given name."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and leaned in for a kiss. "Harry." He breathed, kissing him softly, "Harry." He nipped his bottom lip. "Harry." He sucked his top lip for a whole minute. "Harry." He kissed Harry full on the mouth, once, twice, thrice, four times, breathing his name between every kiss. "I'm in love with you." Harry blurted, his voice coming out strangled, the words pulled from deep within him by an urgent need to confess.

"I will get there." Draco confessed, after a tense pause, his eyes hooded. "Fair enough." Harry agreed, smiling robotically. "Harry..." He shook his head, cupping Draco's face and leaning his forehead against the blonde's. "It doesn't matter." He said drawing the blonde into another kiss. His eyes watered when Draco kissed back, automatically. It was more that anybody had given him lately. It would do. It didn't matter.

It really didn't.

O_o_O_o_O

"Getting some reading done?" Remus asked, smiling walking into the library. Harry looked up from the book he was pursuing, blinking tiredly. He smiled. "Well, yeah, it's quiet." He said. "It hasn't been this quite in a long time." Remus took the armchair next to Harry's. "Where's Draco?"

Harry shrugged, his eyes closing off.

Draco walked in, as if called, smiling. "Hero." He said, spotting Harry. He bent his head toward Remus. "Remus." Harry flashed him a strained smile. Draco ducked his head and kissed Harry, longingly. Harry pulled back dazed after a couple of minutes. Remus stood and left the room, amused to note they hadn't even seen him leave. "What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asked, his body coifed in taut tension, when Draco kissed him again, his lips clinging, hesitant to let go.

"I'm leaving tonight." He whispered, laying his forehead against Harry's, looking forlornly into his eyes. "Where are you going?" Harry whispered, suddenly cold. Draco's eyes became hooded. "You'll find out." He let go of Harry and stood. "You can't." Harry whispered, his pupils blown wide. "Please, you can't leave."

Draco turned, his eyes hard. He caught Harry by his shoulders in a bruising grip. "This is a war, Potter. Your war. You cannot, will not let me become your blindside." He shook him. "I will not become the reason you get distracted and get yourself and a million other people get killed. Promise me." Harry shook his head blindly, his vision blurring. "Promise, Potter." Draco hissed. "Why?" Harry finally cried, his voice chocked. "Why do all the people I come to love leave? Why can't I be happy for once?" Draco smiled mirthlessly.

"If your happiness depends on me, Harry, you have fallen quite a bit from you pedestal." He said, poking fun at himself. Harry shook his head and cupped Draco's face. "Whatever you're going to do, promise me, you'll come back for me." He murmured, against Draco's mouth. Draco's lips curved up. "Can you promise me the same?"

Harry nodded, tearfully. "Yes. Yes, I can. I will come back, for you, Draco." Draco kissed him desperately then, pulling him closer with his gloved hand. He rubbed his nose with Harry's, his fingers caressing his wet cheek, his own eyes slightly wet. "Good." Harry opened his mouth to speak. "Hush, Hero." He smiled; looking longingly into Harry's wet green eyes. "Give me this one night." He asked. "All yours." Harry whispered, without pausing to blink.

When Harry woke the next morning, Draco was gone.

O_o_O_o_O

"Harry!" The door to his room was flung open unceremoniously and he looked up from the book he was reading at Hermione, his eyes bloodshot, hair rumpled, mouth a firm line. "Snape's brought intel. The death eaters are striking at Hogsmeade tonight. He's been planning this one for quite some time now, apparently. Voldemort's going to be there."

Harry stood, his eyes glinting. "It ends tonight." He vowed, his hand clenching over his wand.

O_o_O_o_O

The smoke hurt his eyes and the screams his ears.

A bright fire burned merrily somewhere in the distance, contradicting the grimness of the situation. _That was someone's house_, Harry thought, numbly, _somebody died in there_. His eyes searched continuously, distraughtly for a flash of blonde hair. _How come nobody has blonde hair?_ He wondered, irreverently. Voldemort had still not turned up.

He heard a loud crackling somewhere to his right. His heart jumped to his throat when he spied the person his eyes had been looking for all evening. He took a few steps forward and stopped. "What's the matter, little Lord Malfoy?" Bellatrix mocked. "Do you see your mother's face when you look at mine?" Draco laughed darkly. "Mother was beautiful." Was all he said in reply. "But she's dead, is she not?" Bellatrix crackled. "I may not be as beautiful as her, boy, but I am still walking the land of the living." Harry saw Draco's shoulders grow taut, saw his hand tighten on his wand. Harry knew what was coming and he stood still, rooted to his spot, terrified. The battleground grew unearthly silent, all of a sudden. "Harry Potter." Voldemort called, his voice resonant. It was a battle cry.

Harry started and his grip on his own wand tightened till his knuckles grew white. Draco turned, as if called and his eyes met Harry's through the smoke and the screams and the cries. Draco blinked, and raised his hand to his forehead, touching his wand to the tips of his hair. "You promised." He mouthed.

Harry smiled and turned.

O_o_O_o_O

He was dreaming, he was sure he was.

_He shook his head, jaw set stubbornly. "Malfoy, Remus? Has everyone lost their minds?" Remus sighed, impatiently. "He has defected, Harry and sworn to this under the veritaserum." He pushed at the boy, directing him towards the floo in the kitchen. "Defection is alright. Who hasn't defected?" Harry snorted. "But you want to make him a member of the order?" He hissed, eyes flashing. _

"_Yes." Remus said, shortly. "You have to stop behaving like a child, Harry." He added wearily. "We are in the middle of a war and we cannot afford to turn away allies as precious as young Malfoy." Harry kept his mouth closed, mulishly. "Oh fine." Remus huffed, "Be that way." _

_Harry rose when the floo flared to life and Draco stepped out gracefully, followed by Snape. His right hand was heavily bandaged and his robes were slung only over his left shoulder. His forehead was bandaged as well and there was heavy discoloration around both his eyes. He looked like he had battled Hades on his escape from hell and lost, miserably. _

_He looked at Harry for a whole minute, his eyes shuttered. Then he put his bandaged hand on his chest bowed his head, "Please accept my sincere apology for my behavior in the past, Harry Potter." _

_Harry blinked. _

He shifted, the lights playing beneath his closed lids.

"_Quidditch?" Harry offered, on his way outside, his broom in his arm. Draco shook his head, "I've got to head out in a couple of minutes. You go ahead, enjoy." He made an effort to smile. "I heard what happened with you mother." Harry said with his usual absence of tact. "I'm very sorry, Malfoy." The condolences came from deep within. _

"_Thank you." Draco said and rose. _

He slowly became aware of somebody's presence beside him. He relaxed and went under. He was not alone.

"_This war's been hell on all of us, but you are under no obligation to end it. And yet, every second that you are alive, is a second less that Voldemort gets to live. I personally think that is commendable and that you should have whatever you want." Draco said, all self-righteous indignation. _

_Harry smiled and melted a little bit. _

He struggled with a heavy weight. He wanted to wake up. He couldn't.

"_I'm in love with you." "I will get there." _

He flinched.

"_This is a war, Potter. Your war. You cannot, will not let me become your blindside." He shook him. "I will not become the reason you get distracted and get yourself and a million other people get killed. Promise me." Harry shook his head blindly, his vision blurring. "Promise, Potter." Draco hissed. _

His lids fluttered, he had promised. He had.

"_Whatever you're going to do, promise me, you'll come back for me." He murmured, against Draco's mouth. Draco's lips curved up. "Can you promise me the same?" He had promised he'd come back….._

He twitched and raised his hand, painfully slow. He heard a gasp and his sluggish mind catalogued it.

"_All yours." _

He opened his eyes.

O_o_O_o_O

He bit back a groan. "Your magic has healed you fine, young man." Poppy said, smiling, tightening the cast on his leg. Harry smiled, like he had a toothache. "Poppy, have you seen Remus this morning?" Poppy nodded and straightened. "I'll send him to you, shall I?" "Yes, thank you." He said, lying back against the pillow, wincing. Remus walked in not more than a minute later, smiling. He had shaved, and wore new clothes. He looked at least five years younger.

Harry smiled in genuine delight.

"You look very dapper, Remy." He complimented, dimpling. Remus laughed. "How are you doing, son?" He asked, sitting by Harry's bed. "Physically, am good." He said, and left it at that. Remus sobered. "I have been looking for Draco, earnestly, I promise." Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He said, impassively and changed the topic.

Remus smiled sadly.

O_o_O_o_O

The curtains flapped and he woke. There was no wind. The night was deathly still.

His hand tightened automatically on his wand and he raised himself very slowly onto his pillow. A shadow moved near the window and he started, his heart thumping. "I know you're here." He said, quietly, dangerously.

A hand closed over his mouth, muffling his quick gasp. "I should hope so, Hero." His heart jumped and the first emotion that assaulted him was joy, pure unadulterated happiness. It was followed closely by a sense of betrayal and anger. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice frigid. Draco lowered his hand and pouted. "I thought you would be happy to see me." Harry was unmoved. "Very presumptuous of you, don't you think?" Draco's face fell. "I went to bury my mother." He whispered. "I had to at least give her a resting place." He sounded lost, childlike almost.

Harry sighed, anger melting like butter in a frying pan.

"I killed Bellatrix." Draco said, into the silence. "But all I felt was a deep seated sorrow. I didn't feel any happiness." He confessed. "I killed your father." Harry replied, hoarsely. Draco looked up, his face expressionless. "It was my magic. When Ginny fell at Voldemort's wand, it went wild." He looked out of the window into the still night. "Nothing with hostile intentions survived in half a mile radius." He whispered. "Good." Draco said, his voice strong; sure. "You came back, Harry. You kept your promise." He leaned forward, his arms open invitingly, pausing as if asking permission.

Harry crawled into his arms, unthinkingly. Draco leaned back on the head board, tucking Harry into the space between his legs and bending his knees. He put his chin on the top of Harry's head and wrapped his arms around him tight. "You're not wearing your glove." Harry said, surprise coloring his voice. Draco opened his palm, for Harry's inspection, "No. I thought it was time I removed it." The palm was covered with diagonal jagged scars. Raw and pink, they had never properly healed. Harry kissed each of them gently.

"These scars make you a warrior, Draco." He said, softly, closing his arms over the blonde's and settling comfortably against him. Draco hummed slightly in agreement, content to have the boy in his arms. "You know," he whispered after a contemplative pause. Harry turned his head slightly and kissed his shoulder to show that he was listening.

"There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at crossroads. The choices that we make in those moments or the realizations we come to then, can define the road our lives will take from then on." Harry hummed at the back of his throat, acknowledging the truth in that thought. "But when we are faced with the unknown, most of us don't take that last step. Man is afraid of what he cannot understand, Harry." He turned to look at the Malfoy Heir, curious now. "I could not understand you, could not cross that boundary that keep most people from letting someone in." He took a deep breath and looked straight into Harry's eyes. "But now, I know, that I love you."

Harry's smile was beautiful as he leaned up to kiss Draco.

O_o_O_o_O

Harry smiled as the sea gull rose into the air with a sharp triumphant cry, the fish in its beak.

He leaned back into the blonde's arms. "Blindside." He whispered, contemplatively. Draco looked up from the book he was reading, his arms tightening unconsciously around Harry. "What are you thinking, Hero?" Harry's smile turned fond. "You told me almost exactly a year ago to not let me become your blindside." He reminded.

Draco hummed his agreement.

"Never listen to me, do you?" Harry chuckled. "Where would be the fun in that, Malfoy?" Draco laughed. "Amen to that." "We should go cliff-diving." Draco said suddenly, his eyes almost glowing. "I've heard that it gives you a new perspective on life, you know. Being that close to death, knowing that you may never make it back alive, walk the earth, smell the flowers, see the blue sky, tell the people who matter to you that they do…"

Harry turned in his arms and looked at him, incredulously. "How many near-death experiences are you going to live, exactly?" Draco smirked. "What, scared Potter?" Harry grinned and kissed him, ardently. _Never again. _

"You wish, Malfoy."

O_o_O_o_O

"**You fight me…. **

**Finding in the end, all is well, **

**In the light of the life I have found…."**

**O_o_O_o_O**


End file.
